Conte d'Halloween euh de noel
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Dans un vieux manoir, un soir de noël alors que sonnent les 12 coups de minuit, 5 jeunes filles fêtaient paisiblement ce soir du 25 décembre, jusqu'au moment où 5 vampires-boys...
1. Chap 1

**Conte d'Halloween, … euh de Noël.**

Auteur : La comtesse ficeuse Van Kirin alias Sadizumu no Tenshi.

Type : Ben un conte de noël, nan c'est pas crédible ? Bon bah tant pis, alors ce sera sûrement pas une One-Shot parce que je viens d'écrire 5 pages et l'intrigue viens juste de commencer ; sinon OCC de G-Boys, Humor, Délire, histoire de vampires et Limes

Disclaimers : Alors voilà, cette fic créée à l'occasion de noël à été imaginée (du moins le début) le 23 Novembre 2004 vers 13h10 sur le chemin entre les toilettes et le CDI de mon lycée. Sûrement que vous vous moquez de tous ces détails mais c'est surtout pour vous dire : Respect !

Autre chose avant que vous commenciez à lire ce conte : Reviews please !

PS : Désolé pour le retard !

**--------------------------------------- début du conte ---------------------------------------**

Il était une fois, 5 vampires qui vivaient gaiement leur immortalité dans leur immense manoir au beau milieu des Carpates …

Duo, l'un d'entre eux avait comme ses frères l'apparence d'un adolescent de 18 ans et était grand avec les yeux améthyste et une longue tresse châtain qui atteignait sa taille. Lui qui était habituellement d'humeur joyeuse ne l'était pas en cette nuit.

D- Putain qu'est ce qu'on se fait chier … Pas une seule jeune vierge à saigner, pas d'orgie à fêter, tous les villages des alentours désertés … ON S'EMMERDE !

Quatre, son frère cadet aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux turquoise lui répondit instantanément, étant le seul de ses frangins à pouvoir trouver de bonnes idées pour s'amuser.

Q- Si on voyageait, on pourrait trouver à manger, s'amuser et de belles filles …

Le natté regarda quelque peu déconcerté son frère qui s'imaginait des choses les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

D- Tu dois vraiment être en manque pour avoir des idées pareilles …

Q- Ca fait 270 ans précisément ! Et je ne te parle même pas des princesses vampires qui nous tournent sans arrêt autour.

Chacun des frérots pu se remémorer douloureusement les vampires avec lesquelles leurs parents avaient décidé de les marier, toutes aussi cruches les unes que les autres. Ce qu'il leur fallait était des humaines belles et intelligentes qu'ils pourraient transformer le moment venu.

L'un des garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx prit la parole en maugréant.

W- Si je comprends bien, t'as envie de t'balader en plein jour pour flirter avec des vivantes ! T'as peut-être oublié un détail … ON PEUT PAS SE BALLADER EN PLEIN JOUR !

D- Mais c'est que t'as tout compris Fei-fei, let's go !

W- Mais mais mais …

Heero le plus grand était brun aux yeux cobalt. Il prit la parole, empêchant au passage Wufei de se jeter sur ses deux jeunes frères pour les égorger joyeusement.

H- Laisse tomber Wu. Tu sais bien que quand Quatre et Duo ont une idée en tête …

Le dernier d'entre eux, Trowa, était certainement le plus calme et le plus silencieux. Il avait une grande mèche qui recouvrait ses yeux émeraude et des cheveux châtains.

Tr- On arrivera bien à trouver un endroit pour dormir le jour, tu te doutes bien qu'il va pas sortir tant que le soleil est levé, personnellement je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, c'est vrai que ça nous changera.

W- snif (reniflement méprisants de Wufei ©) Ces deux shazi en seraient bien capable.

…

Et sur ce, ils préparèrent leurs affaires et partirent dès la nuit tombée en direction de la France (bah oui on va dire que c'est Trowa qu'a choisi.).

Quelque part en France, quelques jours plus tard, la nuit n'allant pas tarder à tomber …

(Je sais c'est pas très précis, mais bon …)

Dans un petit bois aux abords d'une ville se trouvait un grand manoir abandonné depuis des lustres et que personnes n'osait approcher. C'est ici que 5 sœurs squattaient depuis quelques années.

Kirin, une adolescente de 18 ans aux longs cheveux blonds roux (qui lui arrivaient quand même aux genoux) et aux yeux bleus-gris sirotait tranquillement son diabolo orange sanguine dans un immense canapé assez défoncé en regardant son film préféré : « La Reine des Damnés » pour la 31éme fois à la télé lorsque :

…- !!!

K- _Oups …_ yes, it's me !

Un rugissement Dragoonesque retentit en guise de réponse : Aaaah, tu vas me le payer !!!

K- _Re-oups : elle a du remarquer ce que j'avais fais dans sa chambre …_

Dr- KIRIN VIENS ICIIIIII !

K-_ Voyons voyons, trouver une cachette et vite, mettre mon cher DVD en sûreté… Kirin planqua vite fait bien fait son précieux film en cherchant désespérément une retraite possible … là, bon on va se contenter de cet endroit, j'espère qu'elle va pas me trouver parce que sinon ça va chauffer pour mes fesses …_

La jeune gothique escalada une poutre qui faisait le coin et se terra entre les deux enfaîteaux de bois qui tenaient le plafond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une furie entra dans la pièce suivie de près par leur sœur aînée : Fighter. L'adolescente de 18 ans était grande, avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux chevilles, les yeux noisettes qui viraient au noir quand elle était en colère et était habillée tout de cuir noir. Presque à l'opposée : Dragoon, 18 ans, cheveux longs et noirs en macarons qui lui arrivaient à la taille, yeux rouges ; portait une longue robe chinoise rouge sang ainsi qu'un bonnet de noël muni de clochettes dorées. Elle tenait plusieurs autres bonnets semblables et, à en juger par son air, elle était fermement décidée à en affubler chacune de ses sœurs. Fighter avait réussi à échapper à la tradition en trouvant un bonnet semblable par la forme mais en noir avec des petites faux au bout.

Dr- Kiriiiiiiinnn …. Je sais que tu es là et tu ne m'échapperas paaaaas ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu as décoré ma chambre et pour de remercier je t'ai préparé une petite surprise.

_Flash back de Kirin_ : La jeune fille était en train d'arroser copieusement les murs de la chambre de sa sœur avec de la peinture rose indélébile …

Heureusement que j'ai pensé à fermer ma porte à doubles tours… pensa-t-elle.

Fighter qui avait trouvé la cachette de Kirin lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'entraîner la chinoise dans la salle d'à côté (« Allez viens Dragoon, ch'uis sûre qu'elle s'est planquée autre part … AU FAIT KIRIN, LA PROCHAINE FOIS OUBLIE PAS DE PROTEGER TA PORTE AVEC DU SPRAY ANTI-TAGS ! »)

K- !

Dragoon qui s'était caché derrière la porte armée de son pistolet à peinture et de ses bonnets de mère noël : Tayooooooooo !

Quelques courses poursuites plus tard, chacune des sœurs Somaedda étaient coiffées des éternels couvre-chefs de Dragoon :

Twister ruminait sombrement sa vengeance dans le canapé. Elle était âgée de 18 ans, cheveux longs et blonds, yeux bleus, habillée d'un simple jogging noir et d'un haut assorti, des bracelets de forces ceignaient ses poignets et elle avait désespérément tenté d'arranger le bonnet à sa façon en le teignant en noir et en arrachant les clochettes.

A coté d'elle était assise Ookami, 16 ans, habillée comme Kirin en gothique, elle portait un chemisier noir, une longue robe de la même couleur et pour finir, le pauvre bonnet déchiqueté et lacéré à coup de cutter. Ensuite on pouvait voir une Kirin râlant contre une certaine chinoise, habillée d'une jupe noire, des bas qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse de la même couleur, un t-shirt à manches courtes noir et des mitaines qui lui arrivaient au dessus des coudes. Elle avait hérité du bonnet à fourrure blanche et ne cessait de tirer sur les malheureux pompons blancs. Sur le fauteuil adjacent se trouvait Fighter avec son éternel sourire pervers et enfin Dragoon. Les 5 sœurs se rassemblaient pour l'immortelle distribution des cadeaux et se préparaient à fêter les réjouissances en famille lorsque une épaisse brume noire envahit la pièce.

K- Daaa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

O- C'est ptêtre la dinde quoa !

F- Ch'ais pas moui, faut rallumer la lumière …

Dr- Elle l'est déjà allumée Fighter !

Tw- Maman, j'ai peurrrrrr !

…- SILENCE !

La vapeur sombre venait de se dissiper, révélant 5 Apollons au teint blafard, habillés tout de noirs avec des regards plus ou moins lubriques : c'était bien évidemment nos 5 Vampires-Boys.

Heero- On peut savoir ce que vous faites chez nous ?

Tw- Chez vous ? J'vous signale qu'on crèche ici depuis trois ans et que y a jamais eu personne d'autre que nous.

Trowa- C'est bête parce que vous allez devoir quitter ce manoir ou mourir. Cet endroit nous appartient depuis des millénaires.

F- Maiheuh ! C'est noël, vous allez quand même pas nous virer de là où on vit depuis si longtemps, où on a vécu tellement de choses, tous nos souvenirs d'enfance ! En plus on ne peut pas tout déménager. Et puis si vous croyez que vous nous faites peur parce que vous vous pointez sans frapper dans du brouillard noirâtre, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

Dr- Ouais, parce que nous on est les soeurs Somaedda et on a peur de rien !

K- Euh, je crois que ce sont des vampires …

Les garçons firent un sourire, découvrant leurs canines hors normes.

F- Daaaaa !

Duo qui regardait Fighter avec un regard lubrique ajouta en se tournant vers son frère aîné : On peut faire un compromis Hee-chan, j'ai faim moi et je me sens pas d'humeur à chasser après ce long voyage …

La plupart des sœurs reculèrent à ce dernier mot hormis Ookami et Kirin qui étaient plus fascinées qu'effrayées. Kirin s'approcha de Quatre d'un air ébahis avant de fixer son regard sur ses dents : Woa, des vraies dents de vampires, c'est la première fois que j'en vois par de vrai, trop cool ! T'as vu ça Ookami !

O- Viiii !

La plus jeune des sœurs s'approcha de Wufei en sautillant jusqu'au moment ou Fighter dans un élan protecteur la rattrapa par ses vêtements.

F- Kirin et Ookami, je vois la moindre trace de dents sur votre nuque, je vous défonce.

Les deux interpellées firent une moue de déception accompagnée par une attaque chi - bee eyes sans que l'expression de leur aînée change d'un rictus.

Quatre et Wufei furent légèrement interloqués de la réaction de Kirin et Ookami.

D- Bah tu vois Heero, y en a même deux qui sont consentantes !

F- Oh non, il n'y a personne qui est consentante ! Le premier qui touche à l'une de mes sœurs va se retrouver vite fait bien fait au cimeterre.

D- Et si moi je te touche ?

Fighter le regarda avec son sourire Akuma avant de sortir sa faux miniature de derrière son jean … sourire que lui rendit le vampire natté avec un regard appréciateur.

Réaction… anormale… pensa l'adolescente.

La vampire blond prit alors la parole, encouragé par Duo et Wufei : Alors voilà, vous voulez bien être nos calices pour une semaine et vous pouvez rester ici une semaine.

Kirin pouffa de rire tant la proposition était digne d'un être de la nuit : ayant une parfaite connaissance des vampires, elle savait pertinemment qu'un maître mort-vivant ne se séparait jamais de son calice une fois trouvé. Celui-ci devait une totale obéissance au vampire en échange de sa protection. La jeune fille doutant que sa sœur aînée en ait décidé ainsi, posa le pour et le contre en imaginant sa réaction si celle-ci s'en rendait compte.

K- Euh Fighter, il faut que tu saches quelque chose je pense …

F- Nan, mais nan ce n'est même pas la peine, on est les soeurs Somaedda, on a toujours fait ce qu'on veut et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Je ne ferais aucun pacte avec ces non morts, ici c'est chez nous depuis 3 ans et ça le restera. Ils n'avaient qu'à se trouver un autre endroit ou montrer que le manoir leur appartenait.

Tw- T'es sûre que ça aurait changé grand chose ?

Dr- Etant donné son caractère et les conditions de l'époque, je pense que non.

Le groupe de vampires n'écoutaient déjà plus mais regardaient avec envie leurs futures proies. C'était bien la première fois que de vulgaires humaines osaient les défier et elles allaient le regretter.

Les 5 sœurs eurent à peine le temps de bouger que chacune d'entre elles était plaquée contre le mur avec une force insoupçonné. Fighter tenta bien de se servir de son arme fétiche mais elle fut basculée comme les autres par un Duo penchant encore entre s'il allait la mordre ou la violer.

Kirin et Ookami profitant de l'inattention des autres se laissèrent quasiment tomber dans les bras de respectivement Quatre et Wufei alors que Dragoon et Twister se faisaient déjà dévorer vivantes sans avoir pu faire le moindre geste. Bien sûr hormis les deux fanatiques de vampires, aucune d'entre elle ne savaient ce qui les attendait. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'elles venaient de tomber sur les vampires les plus pervers de toute la planète ?

…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les 12 coups de minuit sonnaient en cette nuit du 25 décembre :

Chambre de Fighter / Duo :

Fighter se réveilla dans sa propre chambre, un mince filet de sang gouttant encore des deux entailles qu'arborait son cou. Elle tâta son pouls avant d'avoir la satisfaction de se savoir bien vivante et regarda autour d'elle. C'était bien sa chambre malgré le réaménagement qui s'était opéré : un grand lit à baldaquin pourpre remplaçait son ancienne couchette, tous les murs d'habitude clairs avaient été recouverts de tissus noirs aux motifs sanguinolents, même la couette avait été remplacée et arborait des formes macabres. On aurait dit la chambre de Kirin ! pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se lever, une vision la pétrifia : deux pupilles mauves luisaient dans la pénombre à quelques mètres d'elle.

D- Alors la belle au bois dormant, bien dormis ? J'ai peut-être oublié de faire les présentations en arrivant, moi c'est Duo, vampire de mon état depuis 4400 ans. Les autres se sont mes frères, Heero l'aîné qui s'est nourri de ta sœur Twister, Trowa ensuite qui à choisi Dragoon, Quatre duquel ta sœur Kirin à bien voulu devenir calice (Fighter serra les dents à cette dernière mention), et enfin Wufei qui s'est entiché de ta cadette Ookami. Tu devrais te décrisper un peu, tout le monde est vivant et vous pouvez rester ici, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, nan ? De plus tu as l'honneur de me nourrir moi, Duo Shinigami premier du nom...

La jeune fille était entrain de se lever, au grand damne du natté.

D- Tu fais quoi là ?

F- Devine ?

D- Mais tu pourrais m'écouter quand je parle...! En plus je ne sais même pas ton nom !

Fighter allait lui montrer ce qu'était une soeur Somaedda à ce vampire bavard.

F- Moi c'est Fighter et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire de ta vie !

D- Hum... rebelle... J'aime ça…

F-... Non... Allergique aux dents longues tout simplement.

_Ca allait être plus difficile que prévu..._ pensa Duo, mais ça ce n'était pas ce qui allait le décourager pour autant avec ses longues années d'expériences.

D- Tu as froid ? Susurra-t-il en se levant et en la poussant vers la porte. La jeune fille pouvait presque discerner les courbures plutôt avantageuses de son corps tellement il était près et ce, malgré la noirceur environnante.

F- On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire là ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement avec un regain d'humour.

D- Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Je pourrais me nourrir de ton sang encore un peu, ou … faire autre chose …

Fighter se donna une claque mentalement alors que des idées et des images érotiques lui venaient à l'esprit : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, en imaginant qu'elle soit tombé sur un vampire télépathe ! Au moment où celui ci allait s'attaquer à sa gorge, Fighter lui donna un violent coup de genoux entre les jambes avant de détaler sans demander son reste en criant " FIGHTER IS COME BACK! "...

D- Que la chasse commence...

Chambre de Twister / Heero :

Twister se réveilla quasiment au même instant que sa sœur en se posant plusieurs question élémentaires, comme par exemple comment était-elle venue dans sa chambre, était-elle encore humaine, et aussi pourquoi un bel Adonis aux yeux cobalt reposait sur son lit en la fixant, une main glacée posée contre son cou. Elle se remémora difficilement la scène, deux canines brillantes de bave s'approchant dangereusement de sa nuque, une impression d'extase comme elle l'avait rarement ressentit, la douleur mêlé au plaisir, un corps froid s'appuyant langoureusement contre elle, une odeur de sang …

Elle fut chassée de ses pensées par une voix horriblement sexy à son goût :

H- Alors ça te plaît cette petite avant-première de ta vie de calice ? Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver en toi un sang aussi délicieux, juste comme je l'aime. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup étonné, ton courage, tes sœurs, l'impression qui se dégage de toi … tu es tout à fait à mon goût.

L'adolescente sursauta en sentant une main baladeuse contre sa peau : elle avait déjà entendu parler Kirin des mœurs des vampires, créatures vivant constamment dans la luxure et la débauche mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela : elle avait la désagréable impression de se faire déshabiller du regard, regard qui brillait dans le noir de qui plus est.

Elle tenta malgré tout de répondre ironiquement à son bourreau : c'était d'après elle la meilleur façon de le déstabiliser.

Tw- Cool, alors comme ça tu es un vampire dont je ne connais pas le nom, moi je suis Twister, je suis sensée rester ton garde-manger pendant combien de temps ?

H- C'est vrai, j'allais oublier. Je suis Heero, aîné de mes 4 frères, vampire de la longue lignée des Van Casten. Un calice est l'esclave nutritif et … sexuel de son maître vampire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci en décide autrement. Normalement il faut que la personne soit consentante mais on fait des merveilles avec l'hypnose de nos jours.

Tw- Daaaaaaaa, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, … et même de l'abus tout court d'ailleurs … et puis (remarquant enfin le mobilier inhabituel qui composait sa chambre) comment ça se fait que ma chambre soit comme ça !

H- Je me suis permis quelques aménagements plus à mon goût, étant donné que je vais passer mes journées ici, avec toi …

La jeune fille allait répliquer une remarque made in Soeurs Somaedda quand soudain un cris retentit : FIGHTER IS COME BACK !

H- Ah... On dirait que mon frère a échoué... Bah c'est pas grave, il a toujours été bon à la chasse... dit il en se retournant vers sa victime.

Twister sortit une lampe de poche de sous son oreiller et l'alluma dans la tronche du vampire qui ne changea pas d'un rictus.

H- On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

Tw- Alors tu vois je me dis que puisque je suis bien partie pour me coltiner un vampire obsédé et gourmand pour le restant de mes jours, autant qu'il soit bien foutu alors je te regarde pour voir comment t'es. Ca te va comme réponse.

H- Hum … oui mais je te fais remarquer au passage que ta vie est maintenant allongée grâce à mon pouvoir … et ce que tu vois te plaît ?

La jeune fille jugea son « maître » de haut en bas avant de sortir un sourire « Fighter » : Autant jouer le jeu !

Tw- Mouais, pas mal mais j'ai vu mieux ! fit-elle avec haussement de sourcil ironique.

Chambre de Dragoon / Trowa :

La jeune fille se releva soudainement sur son séant en grimaçant, faisant virevolter ses nattes au passage. Elle prononça une petite vingtaine de jurons chinois avant de renifler un bon coup et d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Ce qu'elle vit la choqua, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Un garçon était allongé sur son lit, cheveux bruns, d'une pâleur mortelle, son regard émeraude tourné vers elle, sa chambre était complètement changée et une main mal intentionnée avait agrandit son décolleté à présent taché de sang.

Tr- Que de bruit et de remue-ménage pour une simple petite morsure ! Je ne t'ai à peine prélevé un demi-litre de sang et pourtant, c'est du grand cru.

Le visage de la chinoise se figea, elle suivit des doigts sa veine jugulaire avec un rictus de dégoût avant de se rasseoir sur son lit d'un air boudeur.

Dr- Hrrrrr, je suis déshonorée à vie, un sale vampire m'a touché ! Un sale … je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles en plus, ça se fait pas, c'est immoral, dégoûtant et, et …

Tr- et sensuel je dirais, voluptueux, comme une caresse, une partie de ton âme qui s'échappe avec ton sang … moi je suis Trowa, ton maître à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour le restant de ta longue vie. Dès la première goutte, je suis tombé amoureux de ton sang, tellement de caractère … c'est un peu ce que les humains appelleraient une boisson d'exception … je te ferais goutter une nuit …

Dr- Nan mais ça va pas la tête, j'ai la tronche d'un frigo ambulant moi ! Et puis tu triches, t'es plus fort que moi, et puis j'ai jamais décidé de faire ça moi. T'as vu ta face, et puis t'es pas obligé de me regarder comme ça, avec ton sale regard pervers et … et puis d'abord j'ai envie de HURLER !!!

Ce voeu fut exaucé... FIGHTER IS COME BACK!

D- Ah non ça c'est pas moi...

Tr- Hum, ta soeur est rebelle mais Duo l'est également et il connaît toutes les cachettes du manoir... Quant à tes récriminations, pour mon visage, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de l'admirer étant donné que je n'ai plus de reflet mais je pense qu'il est supportable. Mon regard, je le qualifierais plus d'appréciateur, ton corps n'est pas mal et en tant que mon jouet charnel, tu te dois de te laisser regarder comme je le souhaite.

La réponse de Dragoon ressembla plus au bruit d'une souris qu'on écrase qu'a un son humain.

Chambre Kirin / Quatre :

Q- Tu te réveilles enfin ?

K- Da, puis-je signaler à mon nouveau maître vampire dont je ne connais même pas le nom que j'ai été vidée de mon sang au 1/5ème et que ça fait légèrement mal au crâne quand on revient.

Q- Moi je suis Quatre, enchantée ; autant par ton sang, ton corps que par ton caractère …

K- Bonsoir ! Moi je suis Kirin, heureuse d'être à ton goût bien que la rencontre ait été légèrement inattendue, ça fait un beau cadeau de noël.

Q- J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'y connaissait en vampirisme, ton sang m'a fournit une tonne d'informations sur toi et je m'avoue surpris, c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre une humaine comme toi.

L'adolescente poussa un léger cri au moment où le vampire la prit dans ses bras : elle pouvait sentir contre sur corps la froideur de son torse, de ses mains …

Q-… tu as peur ?

K- Pas du tout mais c'est un peu brusque, et tellement glacial !

Q- Je pensais que tu t'y attendrais... (Fit-il en lui mordillant le cou, ses mains baladeuses descendant la long de son ventre.)

K- Da, ahh … ah …

La jeune fille poussait des gémissements, autant de douleur que de plaisir alors que les dents de son vampire entaillaient sa chair comme pour marquer son territoire.

Q- J'ai exaucé ton rêve pour l'éternité, à toi de combler mes désirs maintenant. Tu es à moi à jamais mais il te reste encore à convaincre tes sœurs car mes frères n'auront véritablement un pouvoir sur elles que lorsqu'elles accepteront leurs rôles. Si jamais elles découvraient la vérité, elles pourraient partir tout de suite sans que nous pourrions les en empêcher et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?

K- Non, je voudrais rester avec elles. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'Ookami était consentante, donc elle en peut plus partir mais pour les autres … Fighter sera la plus dure mais elle veut rester avec nous … quand à Twister et Dragoon, ça reste à voir, si elles tombaient sous le charme.

Q- Il nous faudrait donc un amour pur et véritable entre tes 3 sœurs et mes frères … c'est un pari difficile.

K- J'y arriverais … Ookami m'aidera, il faudra sûrement les pousser mais je peux le faire.

Q- Bieeenn …

C'est à ce moment précis que le cris d'une personne bien connue retenti à travers la maison : FIGHTER IS COME BACK!

Kirin soupira : _Ca allait être plus dur que prévu..._

Chambre Ookami / Wufei :

La jeune fille se réveilla soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre de la pièce.

O- Bijour mon nouveau maître vampire, c'est quoi ton nom ?

W- Bonsoir femme, moi c'est Wufei. Alors comme ça toi aussi tu étais consentante, c'est bien. J'aime le goût de ton sang et tu es assez belle pour être digne de ton rôle.

O- Diiiis, tu m'transformeras en vampire un jour ?

W- Je n'sais pas femme, tu sais que je contrôle toute ta vie à présent et cela pour longtemps. Si tu deviens vampire, tu devras être ma femme et je n'aurais plus de calice.

W- Pas grave ! Moi je trouve ça super chouette et pis tu s'ras toujours mon maître !

Le chinois se détacha de l'emprise quelque peu gluesque de la jeune fille : _C'était bien la première fois qu'une humaine réagissait ainsi. Certes c'était son calice, donc par définition une personne anormale mais quand même… _Il la regarda pour la première fois plus attentivement : _elle avait beaucoup de charme et il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance…_ Il la serra dans ses bras d'un air serein, suivant les courbes de sa nuque avant de lui prélever un peu de son sang.

Ookami ne bougea pas, presque soulagée de ce qu'elle pensait être une marque d'affection de la part de son « bô maître tout mimi avec ses dents qui brillent ».

W- Rassures-toi, je ne peux avoir qu'un seul calice et c'est toi.

Un hurlement brisa le silence de la pièce : FIGHTER IS COME BACK !

O- Ah, ça c'est ma grande soeur !

Wufei haussa un sourcil : Elle a pas l'air de s'être laisser bouffer.

O- Nan ! Elle n'aime pas les vampires.

W- Pourquoi ?

O- Chais pas moi, pt'être que c'est pasqu'elle aime pas le sang, les trucs froids, les dents longues, l'humour noir...

W- Oh, stop... OK j'ai compris. Viens plutôt par là et reprenons où on en était...

**------------------------- fin de premier chapitre ---------------------**


	2. Chap 2

Conte d'Halloween, … euh de Noël.

Auteur : La comtesse ficeuse Van Kirin alias Sadizumu no Tenshi.

Type : OCC de G-Boys, Humor, gros délire, histoire de vampires et Limes

Disclaimers: Ca ce voit que je suis fan de vampires, nan? ^^ Enfin bon merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, j'adore ça (comme toutes les ficeuses je pense).

--------------------------------------- **chapitre 2** ---------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, les 5 sœurs se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine alors que les vampires dormaient à l'abris de la lumière.

K- Daaa, ch'uis trop crevée. Faut pas s'envoyer en l'air avec un vampire tout la nuit c'est vraiment trop fatiguant. Je crois qu'après manger je vais faire comme eux et aller pioncer.

Dragoon en lâcha sa tartine tellement elle était choquée :

Dr- Tu, tu, tu … est couverte de traces de morsures !

K- Et encore tu vois que mon cou ... et puis c'est pas vrai, j'en ai pas sur le visage, sur les pieds, … et en fait il y en a pas en dessous des cuisses …

Dr- Bon ça va on est en train de manger !

O- Mais je te signale que toi aussi tu as plusieurs traces de morsures sur la nuque … ajouta Ookami avec un grand sourire.

Dr- Grrrrrrrrr !

O- J'ai rien dit !

Kirin et Twister éclatèrent de rire alors que le volcan nommé Dragoon fulminait.

Tw- Mais si tu voulais pas t'avais qu'à faire comme Fighter !

F- A propos ! Je vois avec PLAISIR que tout le monde s'est laissé BOUFFER !

Tw- Bah écoutes, quand un bishonen tellement beau que tu baverais dessus te propose de devenir son jouet sexuel en échange d'un peu de ton sang, tu vas pas dire non quand même !

F- Si ! Et d'ailleurs à plus forte raison parce que … parce que c'est que des dents longues !

K- Mais c'est pas une raison ! T'as pas vu comme y sont trop adorables avec leurs dents ! Moi franchement je trouve que c'est un super cadeau de noël.

O- Bah viii ! T'as vu le mien neesan comment il est bien ?

Dragoon et la neesan en question leurs lancèrent un regard noir. C'est alors que les volets se fermèrent tout seuls, empêchant ainsi la lumière matinale de rentrer dans la pièce. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre dans lequel deux pupilles mauves brillaient…

F- Oh nan, ça dors jamais ces trucs là ! Maugréa l'adolescente en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers la porte opposée.

D- Fighter ! Tu pourrais rester un peu quand même ! Moi qui fait l'effort de me lever à cette heure si tardive ! (baille) Fit le natté en lui assénant une attaque chi-bee eyes made Shinigami.

F- Même pas en rêve et puis tu m'auras pas j'ai trop l'habitude !

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce.

D- Je l'aurais à l'usure … et il s'élança à sa poursuite dans le dédale de couloirs que comprenait le manoir.

Tw- Oh, j'les vois trop ensembles, tu crois pas qu'ils formeraient un beau couple ?

K- Grave ! Ch'suis sûre qu'ils vont finir en couple.

Dr- (reniflement méprisant) J'espère pas, qu'il y en ai au moins une qui sauve l'honneur !

K- C'est sûre que toi tu peux plus, t'avais tellement l'air d'apprécier hier soir que je pense que ta pureté est pervertie à vie. Et encore je dis ça rien qu'à en juger par les cris que tu poussais.

Ookami aurait bien tenté une imitation des ces cris en question si sa sœur ne lui avait pas jeté un regard meurtrier.

K- Ouais ! Ca ressemblait étrangement à des cris de jouissance, mais c'est vrai que j'étais occupée et que je n'y ai pas fait très attention…

Dragoon se serait volontiers jeté sur sa sœur si deux bras possessifs appartenant à un certain vampire à mèche ne l'avaient pas rattrapée.

Dr- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais !

Malgré le taux d'excitation et d'énervement de Dragoon, la pièce retrouva bientôt un semblant de silence derrière les gémissements de plaisirs qu'arrachait Trowa à la jeune fille.

O- Da ! J'y crois po, il a réussi à la calmer ! Moi ze dis bravo Trotro !

K- Ouais c'est cool, je suis sauvé ! Mais comment il fait !

Deux bras l'enlacèrent alors qu'une bouche susurrait à son oreille : … Si tu veux je te montre !

L'adolescente se retourna en souriant : Quatre ! (Elle inclina légèrement la tête) Que me vaut ta présence à cette heure ? Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir sans moi ?

Le vampire aux yeux turquoise s'approcha un peu plus de son calice en passant sa langue sur ses canines luisantes.

Q- Faim, petit déjeuné.

Il plongea ses crocs dans la veine jugulaire d'une gorge offerte et but le précieux liquide carmin.

Pendant ce temps, Ookami poussait de petits cris qui témoignaient de son impatience, Dragoon avait mystérieusement disparu avec Trowa et Twister continuait de manger nonchalamment.

O- L'est où mon Wuwu ? M'ennuie moi !

Quatre qui avait lâché sa proie quelques secondes en profita pour lui répondre : Ne t'inquiètes pas il arrive, il s'habille. Il t'aimes bien tu sais, il m'a dit que tu étais étrange mais que tu lui plaisais…

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et sortit de la pièce avec un « Daaa mon Wuwu ! » retentissant.

Twister se décida alors à lever le nez de son bol de céréales : Vous pouvez faire ça ailleurs parce que c'est pas que la vue du sang me dégoutte mais je mange là !

Q- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va aller dans la chambre et puis tu sais Heero ne va pas tarder à venir te rejoindre…

Il avait dit ça en regardant Kirin avec un regard affamé, un peu comme Ookami aurait zyeuté un plat de pâtes carbonara ou Fighter un beau bishonen.

Tw- Cool… (Elle regarda d'un air désabusé la réserve de tartines qui traînaient sur la table.) Je crois que je vais me dépêcher de finir de manger…

Kirin qui avait a peu près repris ses esprits malgré son sang qui coulait encore se colla contre le torse de son maître avec un air légèrement assommé.

K- T'aurais pu me pomper un peu moins, je peux à peine tenir debout.

Le vampire blond rigola, découvrant ses canines encore rougies.

Q- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas à tenir debout très longtemps. Sur ce on te laisses Twister, ton amoureux aux yeux cobalt arrive.

En effet, Heero venait d'apparaître et, une fois n'est pas coutume, les cheveux hyper en bataille et le regard à tuer un vampire.

H- Très drôle Quatre.

Il salua les deux filles d'un signe de tête et s'assit à côté de Twister en lorgnant sur son cou et attendant patiemment qu'elle ait finit de manger.

La jeune fille qui s'attendait à de plus amples marques d'affection aurait volontiers pris 3 heures pour manger exprès pour le faire enrager si le vampire ne s'était pas ensuite rapproché et si une main baladeuse ne l'avait pas incité à se dépêcher un peu plus.

Quatre comprit rapidement que son frère souhaitait seul avec Twister et quitta la pièce avec Kirin pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Twister n'eut pas besoin de lire les pensées d'Heero pour savoir où il voulait en venir ; la main de celui-ci l'empêchant de toute façon de se concentrer sur son bol de chocolat. Elle débarrassa rapidement la table avant de rejoindre son vampire avec un air faussement contraint.

Le garçon n'hésita pas et mordit goulûment dans la gorge offerte de son calice.

La jeune fille avait beau râler pour la forme, elle était bien sous le charme.

…

Twister et Heero, toujours dans la cuisine :

Leurs contacts avaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, dépassés le stade du vampire et son repas et l'atmosphère s'était réchauffée malgré la froideur mortelle du garçon. Lui et Twister étaient en train d'avoir des « rapports charnels prononcés » sur la table lorsque Fighter entra dans la pièce en coup de vent, toujours poursuivie par une certain vampire natté aux yeux améthystes.

F- Daaa, Twister, la chair de mon sang, ma sœur, comment peux-tu pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Comment peux-tu me trahir, moi ton aînée !

L'adolescente interpellée se releva tant bien que mal pour répondre, écartant d'une main le torse nu et imberbe de son vampire.

Tw- Bah tu vois, quand « l'ennemi » est aussi bien foutu que ça, et ben c'est tellement difficile de résister que malgré moi…

F- C'est aussi malgré toi quand tu dis « Oh oui, vas-y Heero ! ».

Tw- Eh mais j'ai pas dit ça !

F- Tu l'as pensé très fort alors parce que je t'ai entendue !...

Fighter était encore partie dans un de ses trips et vu l'air de Twister, elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Heero commençait à s'impatienter et sans le moindre signe avant coureur, il s'évapora dans une brume noire en emportant sa petite amie avec lui vers de sombres destinations relativement érotiques.

F- Maiiiiiiiiiiis ! Comment oses-tu Twister ! Je sais que tu m'entends, je vais venir te chercher, dès que je t'aurais trouvée je t'arracherais à ce sale dents longues !

Un beau bishonen à tresse apparu alors à la porte, nonchalamment appuyé contre le montant avec un sourire mode Shinigami lives : Te fatigues pas Fighter, tu devrais garder tes forces pour moi tu sais… et puis pour ta sœur, d'une je doute qu'elle t'entende et de deux elle est consentante !...

F- Mmmmmmmmmmmh …. Mais euh t'as pas le droit de me casser et puis d'abord DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et elle ressortit de la pièce en braillant son cri de guerre « Fighter wa Akuma kaeri desu ! » et en courant. Elle parcouru ainsi plusieurs dizaines mètres avant de heurter une chose dure, au torse relativement musclé et au longs cheveux… et Fighter hurla : Maieuh !!!!! C'est pas juste tu triches tu utilises tes pouvoirs de vampire !

D- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai faim à force de courir et puis tu es mon calice alors….

F- JE SUIS LE CALICE DE PERSONNE ! Et puis arrêtes de me regarder avec ton regard lubrique fluorescent ! Et moi je suis une soeur Somaedda alors tu m'attraperas jamais, na !

D- Tes sœurs aussi sont des Somaedda, et pourtant…

Fighter se retourna pour bouder avant d'ajouter : Je te fais la tête d'abord et puis je vais chercher les jouets à Kirin et tu vas morfler !

Duo fut déconcerté quelques temps en se demandant 1- qu'étaient les jouets en question

2- si il ne devait pas prévenir son frère

3- sur l'état mental de leurs nouveaux calices.

Lorsqu'il eut finit ses profondes réflexions, il peut constater que son repas venait de se faire la male…

…

Un peu plus loin et quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de Quatre et de Kirin où résonnaient des bruits étranges…

BAM !

Kirin d'une voix légèrement essoufflée : Fighter c'est toi ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire,… tu pourrais frapper quand même…

Fighter, tout aussi essoufflé mais pour une autre raison : Ouais… bah moi je passe mon temps à courir, parce que je suis poursuivie, parce que mes sœurs préfèrent s'envoyer en l'air plutôt que de m'aider ! Alors tu peux bien me prêter quelques trucs. Et puis c'est pas que ça me choque mais t'as le droit de t'habiller.

Le vampire poussa quelques grognements d'insatisfaction lorsque son calice s'extirpa des draps mais il fut rapidement tu par un patin langoureux et par la certitude que sa petite amie reviendrait bientôt.

Kirin sortit une caisse en bois du coin de sa chambre et en sortit les « jouets » en question tant convoités pas Fighter. C'était en fait un sac dans lequel il y avait tout un matériel anti-vampire : un croix, une bouteille d'eau bénite, plusieurs pieux en argent, une lampe de poche, quelques mini explosifs de sa fabrication, un mini chalumeau et un petit miroir.

Elle tendit le tout à Fighter avec un sourire : Tiens, fait attention quand même, ça peut faire mal ces trucs, tu veux pas le tuer quand même !

Q- Eh mais Kirin, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces trucs là !

K- T'inquiètes Quatchou, c'est juste comme ça, moi j'adore les vampires !

Q- J'espère bien !

F- Ouais bah moi pas ! Merci pour tout ma Kirin, je vais en faire bon usage, et sur ce salut et amusez-vous bien !

Et la porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre sur une Fighter bondissante armée de son sac anti-Duo trop collant… ça allait chauffer !

Q- Elle va quand même pas essayer de la tuer ?!?

K- T'inquiètes, si jamais elle voulait vraiment, elle devrait pour cela se rapprocher de Duo et sinon, je pense que ça la rassure, elle pourra pas le tuer je pense… on verra bien.

Q- Et c'est de la vraie eau bénite ?

K- Si si, les prochains jours vont être marrant…

Q- Sadique.


	3. Chap 3

Conte d'Halloween, … euh de Noël.

Auteur : La comtesse ficeuse Van Kirin alias Sadizumu no Tenshi.

Type : OCC de G-Boys, Humor, gros délire, histoire de vampires et Limes

Disclaimers: Ca ce voit que je suis fan de vampires, nan? Enfin bon merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, j'adore ça (comme toutes les ficeuses je pense).

Je suis désolé, je voulais faire l'effort de remercier chacun dans le dernier chapitre mais j'ai oublié de le faire au moment où je l'ai publié. En tout cas j'adore les reviews (je pense que je ne suis pas la seule) et en ce moment je désespère parce que j'en ai plus depuis presque trois mois ! Oinnnnn…. En tout cas voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ; je me suis bien amusée et maintenant je passes aux autres, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu…

En définitif, cette fic parle plus de Fighter que de moi, décidément je n'arriverais jamais à faire une fic qui parle en majorité de Kirin, lol…

Pour avoir de l'inspi sur cette fic, j'ai téléchargé toutes les musiques avec le mot « vampire » dans le titre, c'est super pour se concentrer… merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 ---------------------------------------**

Quelques semaines plus tard….

4 des 5 jeunes filles s'étaient à présent habituées à leurs rôles de calice duquel elles profitaient pleinement (Avec plus au moins de réticence pour certaines) et la vie était redevenue « normale » si tant soit peu qu'elle pu l'être avec les soeurs Somaedda. Les courses poursuites entre Fighter et Duo étaient rapidement devenues une habitude, puis un rituel qui se terminait invariablement par la même fin (En effet le natté avait trouvé une attaque encore imparée) et les cris qui retentissaient de temps à autres lorsque la jeune fille traversait les longs couloirs de la demeure en hurlant ne faisaient que rajouter à la couleur locale.

…

La brunette partit dans les aigus lorsque le vampire aux yeux violets transperça de ses dents la fine membrane qui recouvrait sa veine jugulaire meurtrie.

F- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ça tueeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Il grogna avant de la bâillonner de sa main, puis remplaçant celle ci par sa bouche, insinua perfidement sa langue dans celle de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci opposa une faible résistance alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras puissants, puis succomba totalement sous l'effet du sort d'hypnose qu'il lui imposait. Elle avait chaud alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoulait encore sur sa peau… elle sentait des mains froides qui remontaient la long de son dos, des mains glacées comme la mort … VAMPIRE !

F- Heyyyyy !

Elle repoussa le vampire, mettant fin à un contact qui s'annonçait passionné.

D- Maieuh, non pourquoi !

F- T'es qu'un sale dents longues qui profite de moi !

La natté leva les yeux au ciel : Nan, t'as remarqué que j'étais un vampire, quelle perspicacité… Et puis tu sais, pour profiter de toi c'est le but, je sais bien que t'es crevé, tu vas tous les jours en cours et ici tu dors presque pas…alors je peux exploiter de ta faiblesse…

La jeune fille se dégagea de l'emprise mentale qu'il recommençait à exercer sur elle avant de se détourner : C'est vrai que je suis toute seul à aller en cours, faut que ça change… où est Dragoon.

D- Elle est occupée avec Trowa, alors plutôt que d'aller la déranger, ce que je doute qu'il apprécie, pourquoi ne pas aller faire la même chose avec moi ?

_Le pire s'est qu'il ne plaisante pas ce pervers !_ pensa la jeune fille.

F- Tu veux que j'sois sincère ? Tu serais un peu plus vivant je s'rais pas contre… mais là c'est ballot, à plus !

Elle s'élançait déjà vers l'étage lorsqu'il l'arrêta :

D- Attend, ne me dis pas que t'as pas aimé ?

Fighter tourna la tête avant d'ajouter : « Hum…peut mieux faire ! » avec un clin d'œil et de repartir.

D- Mais c'est pas possible, j'ai déjà plus d'années d'expérience avec les filles que tous les autres hommes, comment peut-elle me résister ?

…

Le lundi matin, Fighter avait réussi à convaincre/ traîner 3 de ses sœurs dans la cuisine pour aller en cours et était en passe d'amener la dernière. En effet elle avait déjà vaincu l'obstacle des uniformes en leur mettant alors qu'elles étaient encore à moitié endormies. Elle avait aussi profité de l'absence des vampires pour les tirer hors de leurs chambres.

F- Kirin… tu… va… venir… huf… et… prendre… TON DEJEUNE !... (Ayant enfin réussi à hisser sa sœur jusqu'à l'endroit voulu) Pfiou ! Je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuné consistant, parce que manger des aliments…solides, c'est la SANTE ! Ookami, regarde je t'ai mis un pot de Nutella !©

Tw- Nan mais Fighter, ça fait 2 semaines qu'on n'est pas allées en cours, comment tu vas expliquer ça ?

F- J'ai prévenu les profs que vous étiez malades et vu votre teint tout le monde ne va demander qu'à me croire.

Dr- Tout a fait Fighter ! Enfin tu as bien fait de les sortir de la léthargie ! Tu as tout à fait raison et vous, vous n'avez pas honte, ça fait deux semaines que vous foutez rien !

K- Nan mais Dragoon t'était avec nous hein, je te signale que t'as rien foutu nan plus à part…. tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle la variété de tes activités ?

Dr- (_Reniflement méprisant_) J'étais sous l'emprise de ce maudit vampire ! Je n'étais pas consciente et c'était indépendamment de ma volonté à la différence de VOUS !

K- T'es sure ? T'avais pas vraiment l'air sous hypnose quand je t'ai vue la dernière fois avec Trowa sur la table du salon,… c'est bête j'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que vous faisiez…

Dr- Rrrrrr, ça suffiiiiiiiiiiiit !

O- CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

F- Vas-y ma ma petite soeur, manges ! Toi seul me comprends...

Dr- Eh ! Bah d'accord c'est sympa!

Tw- Miam, scrunch, scrunch... puisque t'insistes Fighter, allons-y gaiement, à l'attaque des tartines!

K- Grand moment de solitude, _si Dai-Dragoon répond même plus quand je l'embête …_ _Bon bah à la guerre comme à la guerre,_ CONFITURE POWERRRRRR !

…

Après un frugal petit déjeuné, elles étaient en phase de partir pour aller en cours lorsque les 5 bishonens aux dents longues apparurent dans l'entrée.

F- Tiens Duo, ça faisait longtemps ! C'est bête nous on doit y aller, SALUT !

Les 5 garçons se placèrent en barrage devant la porte.

D- Tu vois Fighter j'ai parlé avec mes frères et je me suis dit que si tu ne sortait plus, tu finirait bien par succomber à mon charme irrésistible…

Haussement de sourcil de Fighter.

Tw- Hum, mauvais signe…

F- Hem, si je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire, tant que je ne me laisserais pas bouffer, je ne pourrais plus sortir, c'est bien ça ?

D- Moui, c'est à peu près cela mais je ne te demande pas seulement de, comme tu dis toi-même, te laisser bouffer…

F-…

K- Oula, très mauvais signe…

F- … Akuma !

Ae- Yeeesss!

F- QUOI !

Ae- Very good, if you let me go out, I fuck this guy!

F- Hein, nan mais ça va pas la tête, je veux que tu l'éclates moi !

Ae- But he is so beautiful…

F- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Alors que Fighter causait avec son double, un grand silence s'était installé. Bientôt voyant qu'on ne les obligerait plus à aller en cours, Kirin, Twister et Ookami disparurent dans les bras de leur vampire et maître respectif. Dragoon quant à elle aurait bien râlé si sa bouche n'était pas déjà occupée en une activité bien plus intéressante du goût de sa propriétaire et si son mèché de maître vampire ne l'avait pas entraîné dans un coin sombre.

Duo s'approcha alors de la jeune fille dont les yeux ne savaient encore se décider entre le noir d'encre et le brun noisette et l'entoura de ses bras.

D- Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant que ça ?

F- Disons que tu me dégouttes, t'es vachement bien foutu mais t'es froid, complètement gelé, et puis t'as les yeux qui brillent dans le noir, de grosses canines pointues, et tu bois du sang aussi, et ….

D- Ok, bon ça va !

F- Mais laisses moi finir, je fais bref, si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à pas me poser la question ! Donc pour faire simple c'est parce que t'es un vampire et que j'ai HORREUR DE CA !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une jeune fille du même âge que les autres entra en criant victorieusement : Ch'uis de retour !

Elle s'arrêta sur le palier, trop choquée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et laissa tomber son sac, la bouche grand ouverte.

F- EUH Sawyl ? Ça va ?

S- Ouai, ouai, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

En effet Sawyl ne pouvait savoir si elle devait aider ses cousines ou non, la position de celles-ci ne lui permettant pas de déterminer si les vampires étaient des ennemis ou non. Même si Fighter emprisonnée entre les bras puissants de Duo tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager, la plupart des autres n'avaient à peine remarqué l'arrivée de leur cousine, tant elles étaient occupées par le bouche à bouche.

K- Kikou cousine Sawyl !

S- Salut Kirin, Fighter, Dragoon, Twister, Ookami et les parfaits inconnus en train de bouffer mes couz… Chuis heureuse de vous retrouver moi aussi.

F- Ok, bon toi casses toi, faut qu'on explique à notre cousine préférée. Et puis les autres arrêtez un peu de vous sucer la poire !

D- Maieuh !

Quelques vampires émirent un grognement mais ils furent rapidement tus par leur calice respectif.

F- Donc eux, pour faire clair, ce sont des vampires, au cas où t'aurais pas encore remarqué. Ils sont arrivés le soir de noël où tu n'étais PAS AVEC NOUS en prétextant que c'est leur baraque. (La jeune fille interpellée baissa la tête, acceptant le reproche de sa cousine.) On n'a donc pas vraiment pu faire grand-chose et ils nous laissent crécher ici tant qu'on leur sert de garde manger ambulant et de jouet sexuel. Moi personnellement ça me fait chier, j'ai horreur de ça mais pour les autres… Elle jeta un regard condescendant vers ses sœurs encore dans les bras de leur maître.

Dr- Hey ! Moi je déteste ces dents longues autant que toi, je ne suis pas comme…

Trowa l'avait fait taire en occupant sa bouche à des choses « plus intelligentes », c'est-à-dire en lui roulant le patin du siècle.

F- Oh nan mais grave on voit ça… bon Sawyl, sinon tu connais Kirin et sa passion pour les vampires, quant à Ookami et Twister, y a pas de quoi s'étonner…

K- Hi hi hi, moi j'en suis fière !

O- Ouais et pis t'as vu le mien, diiiiiiiiiiiis, l'est bôôôôôôôô mon maître vampire à moi !

Sawyl éclata de rire ; la candeur de sa cousine la plus jeune la faisait toujours sourire.

S- OK, bah moi j'ai rien contre les vampires mais si mes chères cousines passent tout leur temps dans leur lit je crois que je vais me sentir seule. Si on me cherche je suis dans ma chambre ou dans la cuisine.

D- Hum, (en lorgnant sur la poitrine de la jeune fille), si tu veux moi je peux venir te tenir compagnie, mon actuel calice est trop distant à mon goût…

F- Rrrh ! Tu t'approches d'elle c'est moi qui te bouffes !

D- J'aimerais bien voir ça, mais ne serais-ce pas de la jalousie que j'aperçois ?

F- Tu te surestimes, je vois vraiment pas de quoi je devrais être jalouse. Ce n'est que par pur souci de protection de ma cousine encore intacte.

S- Oh, c'est tellement mignon, ça se voit que vous vous adorez, bon bah moi je vais vous laisser avec vos histoires d'amoureux, faut que je retrouve ma chambre…

F- MAIS, mais comment peux-tu dire ça, moi aimer lui, t'as pas vu sa tronche, il est moche, pas beau, il est tout blanc, il fait peur, je le détesteuh ! Je peux pas le supporter, Sawyl, attend moiiiiiii, me laisses pas seule avec luuiiiiiiiiii !

D- Nan mais te fatigues pas, elle est déjà partie hein, et les autres aussi… il n'y a plus que toi… et moi…

F- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard et la nuit presque déjà tombée, (ex-)manoir Somaedda, dans la cuisine, Sawyl était en train de dîner avec ses cousines plus ou moins réveillées.

S- Dis Fighter, t'es toujours à courir, comment tu fais, t'es pas trop fatiguée ?

F- Hum… Chuis crevée… mais j'ai déjà l'air plus vivante que les autres, regarde Twister…

Tw- Rrrh, Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz

K- Nan mais elle est comme ça tout le temps compte pas ! Moi j'ai pas l'air morte !

F- Ca fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas regardée dans une glace Kirin ?

K- Euh… quand même, de toute façon j'ai toujours été très pâle.  
S- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais là…. T'es toute blanche !

K- Ouaisssssss, chouette !

F- Du moment que t'as pas les dents qui poussent…

O- Oh, voila nos beaux maîtres vampires qui arrivent !

Dr- Eurk, encore lui…

Tw- Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz

Q- Coucou les filles… (Il s'approcha de Kirin pour l'embrasser) bonsoir ma belle calice…

K- Bonsoir maître.

Duo voulu s'approcher de Fighter pour tenter la même chose mais celle-ci le repoussa sans même lever la tête de son bol de nouilles.

Il fit une grimace et fit mine de s'approcher de Sawyl lorsqu'elle le rattrapa et le plaqua contre le mur assez violement pour faire trembler la pièce.

F- TU – NE – T'APPROCHES – PAS – DE – SAWYL ! C'est compris !

D- Hum, tu te rebelles, tu devrais savoir que j'aime ça.

La brunette le relâcha : Mais, t'es pas logique, t'es pas censé aimer quand je m'énerve !

Il s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche de félin : Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Fighter. Je ne suis pas un débutant. J'ai appris à t'aimer et je t'aurais, fois de Shinigami.

Et sur ce, il ressortit de la pièce. Fighter restait muette par cette déclaration pour le moins inhabituelle.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon.

Les 5 vampires semblaient attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Au bout d'un moment, une brume noire caractéristique envahi un coin de la pièce et un vampire, aux cheveux longs et blonds apparu. Il semblait plus âgé que les Vampires-Boys mais il était difficile de savoir ce genre de choses avec les vampires. Il regarda les 6 jeunes filles avec un sourire carnassier avant de prendre la parole. Son ton était assez suave et mélodieux : Alors les garçons, je vous ai enfin retrouvés !

D- Cousin Zechsy !

H- Hm (hochement de tête)

Tr- Nuit.

Q- Heureux de te revoir cher cousin.

W- Zechs.

Z- Moi aussi, heureux de vous revoir… en d'aussi belles compagnies… mais ma visite n'est pas que par simple courtoisie ; votre père m'a ordonné de vous ramener en Transylvanie au plus vite. C'est une question urgente que ne demande aucun délai et c'est pourquoi je viens vous chercher.

F- Chouette, vous allez enfin partir ?

K- Maaaaaaaais, ne veux pas moi !

F- Oh c'est bête, ils ont pas le choix… franchement ça va me manquer…

Zechs regardait avec curiosité les 6 jeunes filles et en particulier Sawyl et Fighter.

Z- Ton calice à vraiment des réactions bizarres Duo…

D- Hum, c'est long à expliquer… mais on est vraiment obligé ?

Heero désigna les soeurs Somaedda du menton : Si c'est pour elles, on peut les emmener… mais je vois pas pourquoi tu t'encombrerais de la tienne…

F- Comment ça encombrerait ! Je suis pas un encombrement moi mossieu !

D- C'est vrai qu'il à raison, tu cours partout, tu cries tout le temps, je suis plus très sûr de vouloir m'encombrer de toi…

F- Rrrrh…

Kirin qui voyait déjà où voulaient en venir les deux vampires riait sous cape, ou plus précisément sous celle de son blondinet de maître.

D- C'est vrai quoi, je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas capable de rester sage, disons … une semaine, sage selon mes critères, c'est-à-dire que….

F- Je me laisses bouffer et gniah gniah gniah et gniah gniah gniah… Je connais la chanson et je tiens le pari, quitte à ce que ma pauvre veine jugulaire en pâtisse, je gagnerais ce pari, fois de soeur Somaedda !

Q- Très bien, alors les filles préparez vos bagages, on vous emmène !

S- Cool, et moi je suis abandonnée…, je vais rester seule au mondeeeeeee ! Oin, je viens juste de retrouver mes cousines préférées et on m'en sépare à nouveau.

Les 6 garçons se regardèrent… ils n'étaient pas contre une jeune fille esclave supplémentaire et puis céder des choses à leurs calices ne permettra que de mieux les garder auprès d'eux.

Z- Je veux bien faire te toi mon calice, tu viendras avec moi et tu resteras après de tes cousines. Tu sais en quoi cela consiste ?

S- Vouaiiiii, Kirin m'as tout expliqué… moi je sui vraiment pas contre ! (Elle se jeta au cou de Zechs) Je t'adore déjà !

L'intéressé sourit avant de resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille afin de goûter le sang de son calice. Il releva la tête et caressa le visage de la jeune fille d'un air satisfait.

Z- Tout à fait à mon goût… Allons, vas te préparer… Sawyl.

S- Vouaiiiii.

….

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt, les 6 membres de la famille Somaedda conscientes qu'une nouvelle vie commençait, une vie de ténèbres et de plaisirs où la luxure et le sang règnent en maîtres.

Fighter n'était pas entièrement résignée, elle était aussi curieuse, comment devrait-elle survivre dans ce monde inconnu ? Finir comme ses sœurs ne lui paraissait plus si désagréable au vue de leur enthousiasme mais elle savait que la semaine du pari passé, elle devrait faire son choix, se laisser vivre sur les mœurs vampires ; pas si éloignées de ses idéaux si on excepte le sang ou recommencer à jouer et crier pour l'éternité dans les dédales de leur château ? Allait-elle supporter de vivre dans ce monde, réussira-t-elle à récupérer ses sœurs de la dépravation qui les gagnaient ?

L'éternité était devant ces 6 jeunes filles… sûrement s'amusent t'elles encore dans cet univers paradoxal ou toute autre personne qu'elles accepterait d'y vivre mais vous en saurez la suite que dans le prochaine épisode !

FIN de la première partie !


End file.
